


Happy Birthday

by SilenceOfTheCookies



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheCookies/pseuds/SilenceOfTheCookies
Summary: Finally, on his birthday, you'd have William all to yourself.gn reader
Relationships: William Vangeance/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Happy Birthday

December 24th. Christmas Eve and the birthday of the man you loved more than anything in the world. One of the first times you could have his full attention all to yourself.

William had sent his brigade home for Christmas. There were a few people left in HQ, they’d leave tomorrow when the others would come back. Everyone had agreed that William should take both days off though. They wanted him to enjoy Christmas and enjoy his birthday. Everyone in the Golden Dawn saw how hard William worked every day, certainly since the elf invasion, and they wanted him to relax, even if it was for just 2 days. You were so grateful for it. Due to his diligence, quality time with William was fairly hard to come by. Even if there was, you often noticed his head was still at work, thinking about all the things he still needed to do.

This time, everyone had pitched in to help him sort every little thing before he left so he could actually relax for once. As a little thank you, you had prepared all kinds of sweets and snacks for them in HQ so they could enjoy Christmas, even on the job.

William had arrived at your house just before dinner, and he was surprised at your preparations. You had a huge Christmas tree standing in your living room, decorated with many beautiful lights and ornaments. There were more decorations spread throughout the house, all equally beautiful and enchanting. The smell of his favourite dinner came from the kitchen. William chuckled as he placed his Christmas presents for you under the tree, along with the ones you had already prepared there for him. “Christmas can wait until the 25th,” you had told him, “the 24th, we’re celebrating your birthday.”

You greeted William happily as he entered the kitchen and wished him a happy birthday with a short but sweet kiss. His mask had already been discarded in the entrance hall, along with his cape. The two of you chatted about everything that came to mind while you finished up cooking, and the pleasant conversations continued over dinner. It felt so nice to be able to spend his birthday with him, and with his full attention on you and you alone, it almost felt as if it was your birthday instead of his.

After dinner, the dishes were put aside for another moment. Birthdays were not the time to do the dishes, after all! You had better plans for this evening. The townspeople had decorated the streets with all kinds of lights and ornaments, making it seem like a place straight out of a storybook. William hadn’t seen it because he was always so busy and you were dying to show him.

It was a nice walk. The townspeople greeted you and William as you passed them and wished the both of you a merry Christmas. The few who knew about Williams birthday congratulated him as well. Halfway through your walk, snow started falling. The bright coloured lights reflected off the snowflakes, making it seem like they were different colours than white. It was a truly enchanting sight and when you looked at William, who was walking next to you, enchanted by the sight himself, you truly felt like this was a fairy tale. The snow got heavier though, and the two of you decided to head back to your house.

Once inside, you asked William to get the fireplace going as you made two mugs of hot cocoa and grabbed a big, heavy blanket. The winter wind combined with the snow was the perfect combination for getting cold. Sitting by the fireplace would not only be great for warming up, but also for having a little romantic moment with your workaholic of a boyfriend.

When you came back to your living room, William was already sitting in front of the fireplace, warming his cold hands. You smiled at the sight as you sat down next to him. After placing the mugs down on the ground in front of you both, you wrapped the blanket around him and yourself. William smiled and wrapped one arm around you, pulling you a little closer. You could feel how cold his fingers were through your shirt but you didn’t let that bother you. Letting out a content sigh, you leaned against him and relaxed.

Through the window on your left, you could see the snow continued to fall. Just how much snow would there be in the morning, you wondered. Honestly, you wouldn’t even mind if you got snowed in at this point. The past few hours you had spent with William were the nicest in a good while. His attention was completely on you, and yours was completely on him. For a second, you forgot he was the captain of the Golden Dawn. For a second, the two of you were just a normal couple, celebrating his birthday on a cold, snowy night.

“Y/N?”  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you. This is the most relaxed I’ve been in a long time.”  
“Don’t mention it. This is as much a treat for me as it is for you.”   
The man next to you chuckled. “I’m sure it is. I’m sorry for spending so little time with you. You deserve so much more.”  
“Hush. Don’t get started on that again. I know you’re busy as a captain but that’s not stopping me from loving you. Yes, we don’t get to spend that much time together, but don’t moments like these make up for it?”

William looked at you silently for a few seconds, before he smiled and put his hands on your cheeks and pressed his forehead to yours. You mimicked the gesture and let out a content sigh. William chuckled and locked his eyes with yours.

“Y/N, may I kiss you?”  
“Of course.”

He gently pressed his lips to yours in a sweet kiss. The both of you stayed like that for a while, enjoying the proximity and the affection. Once you disconnected your lips, you made sure to keep your foreheads connected, not wanting to be too far from the man you loved.

“Happy birthday, William.”


End file.
